My Tribute To You
by Rae Moore
Summary: It is the 74th Hunger games and Katniss has volunteered for her sister...but so did Quinn...at the same time. Hunger Games Xover. Quinn/Katniss femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and its characters; the same can be said for Glee. I do, however, own this story and all of my original characters sooo, yeah.**

**Moore Info: Yeah, so I've had this idea rolling around in my head forever that just wanted to get out, and yeas I realize that I already have a story in progress that I will continue; this just had to been done to prevent my turning insane.**

**I am going to be using the book and the movie for the Hunger Games to help me out. However, some things will be changed and some will stay the same, so please bear with me. Oh, and a heads up for those who have never read a story by me. I suck at grammar, so that's another thing you might have to bear….so sorry in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Quinn Fabray of District 12 wiped the sweat from her brow and onto her dirty white shirt, leaving black coal smudges to join the identical ones on her work shirt. She had just gotten done with her night shift at the mines that started at twelve midnight and ended, usually, at twelve noon. However, today was a special day to those who were sick bastards.

Today was the annual reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, and because of this Quinn was making her way out of the rundown, grey, wooden building that was the mining headquarters for the Seams and into the somewhat busy streets an hour and a half early to make her journey back home so she could prepare for the reaping.

Quinn let out a tired sigh as she walked down the cracked and littered streets while taking off her worn work gloves and tucking them inside the front of her jumpsuit that lazily hung around her waist.

Today was quiet, which wasn't unusual for the Seams, but it was more so today because of the event that would be held in only a couple of hours. One girl and one boy, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, will be chosen today to fight to the death in a programmed arena. There was nothing that District 12 could do but watch on in sympathy as they tried to ignore the cries of the child's parents and the numb look the child would wear as they stood up on stage and stared out into the rest of District 12 for all of those watching all over the world to see.

She hated the games with a burning passion, more so than others; for it was six years ago today when her older twin brother, Samuel, had been reaped at their very first reaping where he later died a brutal death during the games.

When that ridiculous looking woman had excitedly called out her brother's name, Quinn could only stop and stare in horror as he reluctantly walked up and onto the stage. Till this day, Quinn still felt guilty. They were twins; she was the same age as her brother. If she hadn't of frozen in shock, she could have volunteered herself to take his place as Tribute. It was something that would always haunt her—her being the twin that lived.

With her jaw clenched at the thought of her brothers reaping, Quinn continued walking with ever more vigor, passing up the tired and worn faces of her people the further she went. It was when she passed the abandoned warehouse that was the Hob, a place where one could buy and sell illegal items, when someone came running up from behind her and suddenly bumping into her shoulder, causing her to stumble a little to the left. However, that someone, with her long brunette hair in messy a one braid, kept on running and only gave her a quick sorry when she glanced back at her with the most beautiful eyes that Quinn had ever seen that caused her to stop and watch the girl continue on down the street.

Though it was a quick glance, those pale-gray eyes were now burned into the blonde's memory. _Who was that girl? _Quinn thought with a slow blink of her eyes as she continued to stare in the direction the girl had just disappeared to, replaying the moment over and over again in her mind.

The blond was brought out of her trance when a baby's sharp cry pierced the quiet air, and with a shake of her shaggy head, Quinn took a step forward only to stop suddenly when she felt something from under her right boot. Lifting her foot, Quinn saw a flash of gold. With a raised brow in curiosity, Quinn crouched down and picked up the small, circular object that she discovered to be a Mocking Jay pin. The girl with the beautiful eyes and one braid must have dropped it in her hurry to get to where ever she needed to be, Quinn thought hopefully. If this pin was in fact the beautiful eyed girl's, then that gave Quinn the perfect excuse to seek her out and to see her again—to see those eyes again.

With a nod of her head in agreement with her plan, Quinn stood and pocketed the pin before continuing her journey home, wanting to get the dark covering that every coal miner got from off her skin.

After walking for an half an hour, the miner found herself walking through the front door of the house she shared with her mother, whom appeared to not be home after a quick inspection around the small house. Continuing on through the house after closing the front door, the miner walked into her room where she promptly kicked off her dirty work boots carelessly onto the wooden floor. She then proceeded to take off her jumpsuit, but not before taking out the golden pin she still had stashed inside her pocket and placing it on her cluttered desk that was filled with drawings of the many faces that resided in District 12.

Sadly, the girl with the pale-gray eyes wasn't amongst the many drawing, but Quinn was sure that had she seen the girl previously on one of her rare days off, which she spent outside sketching, she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on drawing the beautiful girl because she would have been too preoccupied by being captivated by her.

She wondered what her name was as she left her room and entered the bathroom—a luxury that very few in District 12 could enjoy, especially when one lived in the seams; one of the poorest sectors. She continued to take off the rest of her clothes before entering the shower and turning it on so that the water they had in a tank ,which was securely locked in their backyard, could come through and rain down on her and wash away a layer of hard work that hadn't crusted over. She imagined that her name would be beautiful just as the girl was herself, it was only right for it to be so.

She spent thirty minutes in the shower just rubbing her skin raw when normally she would have spent fifteen minutes, seeing as the water in the tank wasn't unlimited. She learnt early on that getting coal completely off your skin wasn't an easy task and that after a while some of it would even become a somewhat permanent fixture. She already had a small, gray patch on her neck that didn't seem to go away no matter how hard she scrubbed, and a lot of smaller ones that weren't nearly as noticeable; they were scattered on both of her arms.

Knowing that that was the best she was going to achieve, Quinn exited the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack that her mother always made sure was there. She thoroughly dried off her hair and body before wrapping it around herself and exiting the bathroom and to her room, all the while kicking her dirty clothes along the way with her.

After kicking her dirty clothes over to join the rest that was already in a pile on the floor, the blond went over to her small closest and open it to pull out a white dress that had a blue sash around the waist; it was the dress that she wore for the past two reaping's. With a frown, the blonde flung the dress onto her unmade bed before going to the large, wooden crate that was resting on the floor of her closet behind three pairs of dirty work boots, and pulled out a white sports bra (the only kind of bras she owned) and matching briefs before putting them both on.

Once that was done, the miner went back over to her dress and pulled it over her head before putting her left arm through the arms right hole then the right. No sooner did she get her whole arm through, a loud sound that could not be mistaken as tearing fabric, pierced the air. Startled, Quinn quickly took off her dress to examine it; there was a newly made gaping hole in the dresses right armpit that went down a few inches. Letting out a growl in aggravation, the blonde angrily threw the dress down on her floor before placing her hands on her hips in thought.

What the heck was she going to wear now? That was the only nice thing she had to wear to the reaping and it had fit perfectly just last year. Granted, a year ago she hadn't taken up mining as a way to help with bills; meaning a year ago she didn't have as much muscle as she did now. Neither she nor her mother had any kind of sowing skills, and even if they did, that still wouldn't fix the fact that the dress had felt tight on her when she had tried to put her arm through. Who's to say that the dress wouldn't rip again? She couldn't wear any of her shirts because she had worn them all to work in and because of that, they all had stains on them, and she couldn't wear any of her mother's clothing because they were too small—her dresses would stop just above her knee caps, which would look ridiculous on her.

"Here, I think this will fit you quite nicely." A voice said softly behind Quinn at the entrance of her bedroom. Turning her head the young blonde sees her mother just inside her bedroom door with a powered blue dress shirt that looked familiar to her and faded, black jeans. They were her father's clothes. "Besides, I think you'd be more comfortable wearing these than that tight dress." Her mother said as she handed them to the blonde before going in deeper into the room to pick up the thrown dress and folded it over her arm; she'd have it sowed so that some other girl, who may fit it better than her daughter, can wear it.

Looking down at the clothes that she now held in her hands, which had previously been her fathers; the memory of him came rushing through her mind.

Her father, Russell Fabray, and her mother had been so devastated that night when they watched her brother's murder on screen right before their eyes. After that horror, something inside of Russell just snapped and he had stormed towards the town square where the large jumbotron was present, and preceded to through large bricks at it, causing the jumbotron to explode in electrical confetti.

That was last time that either Quinn or his wife had seen the man; by now, he was either an Avox or dead, but Quinn knew better. Her father was a strong man; there was no way that they would have allowed him in the capitol with the kind of strength that he possessed. Quinn knew that her father was dead.

With a deep, shaky breath, Quinn brought herself back from her reminiscing and began to dress herself in her father's clothes while her mother watched on from her bed. Once she had the dress shirt buttoned and her jeans fastened, she went back to her closet and grabbed one of her work boots that had been recently washed off and began to put them on as well.

After both of the boot laces' were laced, Quinn stood and went over to her desk and rummaged around until she found her hair brush which she used to brush her hair. She took her time, knowing that as soon as she was done there would be nothing else left for her for her to do to distract her mind from thinking about today's upcoming event. She was dreading hearing the moment where the bell tower would chime five times at noon—it was always five—telling her that it was time for all the potential tributes and their families to gather in the square.

"Quinn, honey, come over here so I can take a look at you." Judy finally spoke into the silence since she gave Quinn her husband's clothes to wear to this evenings reaping. The whole time she had watched her daughter get ready, all she could think about was how she had done this very same thing exactly six years ago with her son, Sam. The same fear she had felt that day was still present, only now it was more intense seeing as her greatest fear had become a reality already once before. And now that she's lost not only her son, but her husband as well because of the Games, the very thought of losing another one of her loves terrified her.

Turning around to face her mother, Quinn saw that the woman was watching her with red eyes, "Aw, Ma," Quinn sighed as she crossed the room and over to her mother to pull the woman into a strong hug. Quinn buried her nose into her mother's hair as the older woman clutched onto her father's shirt; her shoulders were shaking in tune with her silent cries. Closing her eyes, she could feel the sting of tears herself; Quinn silently vowed to never have children.

After a few minutes of them holding one another, the miner's mother finally pulled back and wiped her face, ridding away any evidence that she had been crying.

"I'm just so glad that this will be the last year your name will be entered—that I won't have to worry about you ever being reaped in next year's Quarter Quell." Judy said hoarsely as she placed a shaky hand gently on one of the blonde's cheeks. Everyone knew that the Quarter Quell's were the worst kind of games. There were always more tributes, harsher arenas, and much more blood.

Quinn gave her mother a small smile before pulling her back into a hug, "Everything will be fine, okay Ma? After today, you won't have to ever worry about me being reaped." The younger blonde told her mothering soothingly as she rubbed the woman's back, trying to ease the fear she had seen in the woman's eyes.

_Let us pray that you are right._ Judy thought to herself as the sound of the tower bell chimed five times.

It was time for the reaping to begin.

* * *

**Moore Info: Annnnd scene. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought, and if you think I should continue or not**.

**Next Chapter: The reaping.**

**Rae out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moore Info: I decided to post another chapter. I don't know if I'll continue though. Oh, in this story Primrose will be Prim Rose 'cause I like that better.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The square was crowded with the people of the Seams. The potential tributes, age's twelve to eighteen, all looked haunted for they knew that out of all of them, two of their names will be called out to fight to the death.

There would be no volunteering—there never was.

Among the reapers was sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen and her twelve year old younger sister, Prim Rose, who would be experiencing her first ever reaping—she was terrified. Prim was clutching onto her older sister's dress as they walked, her eyes wide and anxious as they looked over the crowed square.

When one was born and raised in one of the twelve districts—mostly the non-career districts—you grew up watching the games and constantly having the feeling of dread hang over your head as each birthday brought you closer to the games. On Prim's twelfth birthday, she spent the whole day crying in the strong arms of her sister while her mother just stared out the window with that blank look Prim has come to associate with the woman.

Continuing to look around as her sister guided them through the crowded square, Prim saw three lines leading to a table where three Peacemakers sat.

"What are they doing?" Prim asked her older sister as said woman brought them to stand behind one of the fast paced lines, bringing the young blonde to stand against her front, hands reassuringly on her shoulder.

"They're just going to take a small blood sample." Katniss answered, and when she felt her sister's shoulders tense at her words, she added, "It's just a prick—it won't hurt much. You'll be fine, promise."

They were quiet as they waited for their turn, both lost in their thoughts; Prim's were filled with the fear of being chosen and Katniss' were filed with the fear of his sister being chosen. Though, she would once again reassure herself that Prim's name was only entered in once, as she had done to Prim before they left their house; the chances of her name being pulled was very slim. She kept telling herself that because it was the only thing keeping her going at that current moment.

Once it was almost Prim's turn, Katniss once again reassured her sister that it was only just a prick and that after she had her blood taken she was to go stand with the others in her age group. Seeing that her sister was hesitant about leaving her side, Katniss told her that she would be right behind her.

Prim nodded weakly to her older sister and, after the Peacemaker yelled out that she was next, did exactly what her sister said and joined her age group—that was contained in a roped off area—after the Peacemaker pricked her finger and took her bloody print that was then scanned to confirm the her identity.

Katniss herself went up to the Peacemaker after her sister reluctantly went off, and went through the familiar prick before taking herself to where her age group would be standing towards the back, but not before making sure she knew where Prim was, wanting to keep an eye on her.

After making sure she had a clear view of her sister from where she was standing within her age group, Katniss looked around the square and at the familiar faces she saw—some only once a year during the reaping. A few girls to the right of her, Katniss could make out one of her ex-classmates from when she went to school, Madge, the Mayors daughter. She never really hung out with her, but she could say that the girl was nice.

Looking over to her left and over at the boys side, who were in her age group, she saw Peeta Mellark. Again, they never really hung out, like ever, but Katniss could vividly remember the time where she had been crying in the muddy rain after a disappointing day out in the restricted forest, tired, hungry, and mad at herself for not having anything to sell or bring home to her sister and mother to eat. However, as she was about to pick herself up— because just sitting there was not going to do her any good—she heard a door open nosily, spilling the angry yells of a woman screaming about burnt bread.

It had been Peeta; he had come out of his house/bakery to feed the burnt bread that the woman had been screaming about to the pigs his family owned. That was when he had seen her sitting in the pouring rain watching him as he fed the pigs. And after their eyes met for what felt like minutes, he looked down at the burnt, half-loaf of bread that he held in his hands for a few moments, contemplating, before tossing it towards a drenched Katniss—he went back inside without a glance back. That night, the Everdeen family ate wet bread and goat cheese for dinner.

Katniss moved on; looking one row back from Peeta's, Katniss saw the strong and handsome form that was her best friend, Gale Hawthorne—a friend she, at first, didn't want, but didn't know she needed.

The first time she had met Gale was when she was out hunting; the fifth time by herself since after the death of her father five years ago. He had set up a snare that had been meant for an unsuspecting rabbit, but ended up snaring an unsuspecting Katniss right in the shin. He had come running towards her after he heard Katniss let out a yelp in surprise and pain. When he finally came upon his set snare, he found the girl sitting on the floor grimacing in pain while clutching her injured leg that had blood seeping through her pant leg.

He had been so apologetic, however she had been pissed; it was going to be harder for her to bring back something now that her right leg was injured. Every step she took caused her a large amount of pain, and because of that, she would let out soft hissing sounds that were sure to warn away any potential game, and she couldn't have that. Her father was dead and it was now up to her to take care of her family, seeing as her mother was nothing more than a shell of herself; she couldn't waste this day, she had to bring some game back.

So, she had cursed at him and told him that the only way she was going to forgive him was if he were to teach her how he made his snare. She wanted to be able to bring back something without having to go all over the forest on her injured leg. He did as she asked, and as they both waited for their snares to catch their dinner they had talked.

Katniss had found out that Gale's dad had also died in the same mining accident that had took her father's life, and that the older boy had seen her at the ceremony the town had held in honor of the miners who had died that day.

After that day and a few stitches, they had become each other's best friend, each promising to look after one another and their families should one of them ever be drawn to fight in the games—a fear that was great for Gale, who had quickly racked up quite a few tesserae each year since he turned twelve. He was eighteen now and had his name entered in forty-two times, and it was all for his mother, two younger brothers, and sister.

As if Gale could feel the eyes of his best friend on him, he turned towards the pale-gray eyed girl with crossed eyes and his tongue out, causing the brunette to let out a giggle at his silliness; especially with where they were and how heavy the atmosphere felt around them. The young man gave Katniss one last smirk and a wink before turning back to look at the front where there was a stage set up; in the middle of the stage on a pedestal were the two dreaded bowls of names, and to the right of that was a large jumbotron that displayed the Capitol's logo boldly and proudly.

Deciding to have one more look around, knowing the event would be starting shortly, the brunette took a look over her shoulder. She quickly scanned the many faces of the older female reapers until she came across a mop of shaggy blonde hair that belonged to the girl she almost ran down a couple of hours ago in her haste to get back home in order to prepare herself before the games. At that exact moment, the older blonde's hazel eyes met hers through the gaps of the two rows between them.

A shiver ran down Katniss' body as she continued to lock eyes with the older blonde's, and she had no idea why, only that the blonde's eyes were the most intense eyes she's ever seen. It wasn't until the enthusiastic sounds of Effie Trinket boomed over the square that Katniss was able to break eye contact with the stranger and turn her attention back towards the front with a shake of her head in confusion.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we being, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the capitol" Effie Trinket, a very pale woman with white hair that had a pinkish tent, and an outrageous dark pink dress that was puffy at the shoulders, said into a modernized old fashion microphone before gesturing over to the large jumbotron that began playing the familiar video that every one that's ever been to more than once reaping knew by heart.

"_**War, terrible war…"**__ the_ deep voice of President Snow said gravely as soon as the video started, showing the silhouettes of driftnet people in front of a setting horizon.

As soon as Quinn heard the voice of Panem's President, she could feel the anger start to bubble inside of her as she listened to him talk about the Dark Days, and what lead them to "celebrate" the games in remembrance of that time, and the generosity that was bestowed to the Districts by the Capitol after the war was over and done. She couldn't help but bring up the horrific memory of her helpless brother being repeatedly beaten over the head with a metal bat that was wielded by a career from district 2, who would then go on to become the victor for that year's game.

They were all slaves to the Capitol, and there was nothing that could be done about that. And though there were talks of starting a rebellion against the Capitol, those very people instigating those talks would find themselves mysteriously missing. No, people would rather become slaves than dead, and the capital knew this.

"…_**this is how we safeguard our future."**_ The voice of President Snow said to end the video.

"I just love that," Effie Trinket said happily with a big grin to the reapers after mouthing the ending of the video along with President Snow. "Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 for the 74th Hunger Games—as usual, ladies first." The pink cotton candy haired woman said excitedly into the microphone with a slight bounce to her feet before going over to one of the large, clear bowls that had all the names of the female reapers inside, not noticing that the air had become tenser with her words.

Standing in front of the bowl that was place on a wide, black pedestal, Effie stuck a pale hand inside and swirled it around—to create suspense no doubt—a few times, before finally digging into the sea of white slips to pick one that held the name of the unfortunate person who would become the female tribute of District 12.

Taking a dramatic pause, Effie spoke slowly and clearly, "Prim Rose Everdeen." No one spoke.

As soon as Prim's name fell from the pale woman's lips, Katniss could feel the breath leave her body as if she were suddenly punched in the stomach with an iron fist. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she looked over to where her sister was with eyes wide in shock, and watched as her sister shuffled her way down the line and into the aisle where there were two gun wielding Peacemakers waiting for the young blonde.

No! This couldn't be happening. This was only her first reaping; she told her sister that this wouldn't happen. Her name was only in there once. The odds were supposed to be in her favor! She couldn't let this happen.

Without even thinking about, Katniss found her feet suddenly moving towards her sister

* * *

Quinn couldn't help but let a breath of relief escape her lips when Effie spoke the name that was not hers. She was safe yet again and on the day that was to be her last reaping. She could go on with the rest of her life without worrying about being reaped, or having any of her children being reaped for she had already promised herself to remain childless.

All she had to do now was follow the rules that were established by the capitol and take care of her mother.

"_Prim!"_

However, all that went out of her mind when she laid eyes on the small, blonde girl that came out and into the aisle. She knew without a doubt that this little girl was twelve and this was her very first reaping.

Suddenly, flashes of her brother entered her mind as she continued to watch the girl. When his name had been called, her brother had walked down the aisle and onto the stage with an ashen face and a dazed look; the same look the blonde girl had on hers now.

"_NO! Prim!"_

This girl was to become the Tribute for District 12 at only twelve years old. Quinn knew she would not come back as their Victor, but in a wooden casket; just like her brother.

It was those thoughts that had Quinn sprinting down the line and into the aisle to do something that shocked even her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" "I volunteer as tribute!" Quinn and Katniss yelled simultaneously before both of their heads snapped over to look at one another in shock.

Quinn's heart dropped when she saw who it was that had spoken those damning words along with her, while Katniss just stared at an openmouthed Quinn in confusion before turning back to comfort her hysteric sister who was crying her displeasure at her sister's sacrifice.

"Oh," Effie Trinket said with a surprised gasp; she wasn't the only one in the square shocked at what just happened.

District 12 has never had a volunteer for as long as the games have been played, and now, all of a sudden, they have two. Effie doesn't even know what she was supposed to do. If one of the volunteers had been a boy, then that would have made things much easier. She could have just brought both of them up and on their way, however, this situation was different. They were both girls. The only time the games has seen more than one female tribute was during the second Quarter Quell, but those were always special. No one has ever seen two female or two male tributes from the same District during a regular Hunger Game.

"_Let them; there will be no male tributes from district 12." _A male voice stated in Effie's ear that caused her to jump slightly; she forgot that she had an earpiece in her ear. She hasn't had anyone speak to her from it in a long while. She had a feeling this year's Hunger Game would be quite interesting.

Letting a face splitting grin take over her pale face, Effie spoke into the microphone: "A Dramatic turn of events here in District 12." Looking over to where the volunteers stood, she could see that the older blonde had her head down and was being held by two peacemakers on either side of her, and four other Peacemakers where trying pry the Everdeen sisters away from one another, but were confused as to who to bring up once they finally were able to separate them both.

"Yes, well, District 12's very first volunteers. Bring them up." Effie said, trying to get things moving; they had a schedule to follow.

Katniss quickly turned to her sister and told her to go find their mother and that she would be okay, but the young blonde didn't want to hear anything her sister said as she continued to try and break free from the two Peacemakers that restrained her. It wasn't until Gale came up from behind and picked up the girl and into his arms before taking her away from her older sister.

Now that that was handled, the two Peacemakers that were holding Quinn forcefully guided her to stand beside a stunned Katniss before going to walk behind them while the other two, who had been holding Katniss, walked in font. Quinn looked over and at the girl silently walking beside her, her face not showing any kind of emotion but that of disbelief.

They were herded up the stairs and on to the stage to stand on either side of Effie Trinket and her microphone.

With the two Tributes finally on the stage, Effie was able to continue on with the show.

"Now, what's your name?" the pale woman asked as she put an equally pale hand on Katniss' shoulder, who was staring down at her feet.

After a short pause, Katniss looked up and at the woman before answering meekly, "Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?" she said with a knowing smile before looking out to the crowed as if she were expecting them to laugh at her joke; which, of course, no one did. She really wished she had been assigned to one of the career District's all those years ago. It was hard representing a District this sad, really. Though, District 12 was proving to be very surprising this afternoon.

"Yes"

Getting her answer, Effie turned to the other Volunteer and asked for the girl's name.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn said huskily, looking out into the crowed and to the back where she saw her mother silently crying with her arms crossed protectively in front of her.

"Well there you have it, let's have a big hand for our very first volunteers Katniss Everdeen and Quinn Fabray." The representative said enthusiastically as the gestured her hands to both of the Tributes.

No one clapped or said a word. Instead, one by one, the people of District 12 raised their right hand, presenting three fingers held together in a sign of respect for the two volunteer Tributes.

Katniss looks over to where her fellow Tribute stood to see the blonde saluting back with a clenched jaw. She had no idea who this girl was. She hadn't even seen her before today and suddenly the girl was volunteering herself for her sister. The blonde was a mystery to her and she planned on solving it. Turning back to the crowed, Katniss gave her own salute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our Tributes for District 12—well go on you two, shake hands." the pale woman moved off to the side so that the two Tributes could turn and meet each other in the middle of the stage where they took the others outstretched hand to gently shake. Pale-gray met hazel once again, but this time it was different.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Moore Info: This chapter was a freaking bitch to write. I'm thinking this story will be very challenging for me. Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you thought.**

**Rae out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moore Info: Thank you for the follows and review; **TML** . I will continue with the story, but the updates will not be as frequent.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Not long after the reaping they were quickly escorted into the Justice building by two Peacemakers each. They were then brought into two separate rooms where visitors would be able to come in and spend three minutes with the Tributes before they left for the Capitol.

Prim Rose and Katniss' mother were the first to visit her. Katniss was standing uncomfortably by the holding room's window as she looked out of it when her mother and sister walked in.

As soon as the door opened and the voice of her little sister desperately calling out to her from behind, Katniss quickly turned around and dropped to a knee in order to catch her sister in a tight hug; Prim Rose was shaking in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay now." Katniss said softly to her sister as she rubbed soothing circles on the young girl's back.

"You're an idiot," Prim mumbled miserably into her sister's shoulder, causing a bark of laughter to escape her big sisters lips in amusement.

"If keeping you from the games makes me an idiot, then I'll gladly say that's what I am." Another idiot entered the brunette's mind, "Do you know who the other Tribute is? Quinn Fabray?" Katniss asked her sister hopefully, trying to understand why the older Tribute would volunteer herself for her little sister.

Prim shook her head negatively, "No, but I think I've seen her before drawing by some tress while I was selling cheese; she bought some from me before I left."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Katniss pulled back from her sister gave her a small smile before kissing the girl's forehead. She then slowly stood to her feet and turning towards her harrowed mother, whom she had momentarily forgotten was there.

Walking a few steps towards her mother before stopping, Katniss stared into her mother's glossy, sky blue eyes with her intense ones. She watched the woman shuffle uncomfortably under her hardened gaze, the woman's pale arms were wrapped around her protectively; arms that had found their way around herself as she had watched, like always, her eldest daughter mothering her youngest.

"You can't clock out and leave Prim on her on; not like you did when dad died. Promise me you'll be there because I might not be any longer." Katniss said to her lightly blushing mother, her voice and her eyes hard while whispering the last part so her sister wouldn't over hear. She'd be damned if she was going to let her sacrifice go to waste; there was no turning back on this.

She had to make sure that her sister was going to be taken care of is she were to die—which was a high probability—there was only so much Gale could do. Her chances of living were automatically very low just by her being from District 12, and even more so because she was female.

"I-I promise," Ms. Everdeen answered meekly. Katniss continued to stare into her mother's eyes, assessing the truthfulness in the woman's words before abruptly crossing over to the woman to take her in her arms and into a hug that trapped the woman's folded arms.

All too soon, before Ms. Everdeen was able to process the embrace, it was over and Katniss was back beside her red eyed sister.

"You'll try your best, right? You promise that you'll try your best so you can come back to us alive?" Prim Rose asked her sister emotionally with wide Bambi like eyes.

"I promise," Katniss answered unwaveringly; that was a promise she had already planned on doing.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the door to the room was flung opened and the Peacemaker, who'd been guarding the door, informed them that their three minutes were up. Giving both her mother and her sister one last hug—which could very well be the last—they left.

It was silent once again; Katniss sharply turned away from the door with blurred eyes and took a deep breath before slowly and shakily releasing it.

Though she didn't regret volunteering herself, she couldn't help but think that if only she had just waited a few seconds then she wouldn't have to be in here saying good bye to her mother and sister; no matter how guilty those thoughts made her feel.

The sound of the room's door opening once again brought her from her thoughts. Turning, she sees the face of her best friend coming through the door.

"Gale," she breathed out before she rushed towards him for a hug.

"Hey Katnip," he greeted with a weak smile as he engulfed her.

* * *

Quinn is sitting on the couch in her assigned holding room, hunched over with her elbows on both her thighs, and calloused hands covering her face. She was thinking about what she had just gotten herself into, and how she didn't regret it because now it meant that that young girl now had a guaranteed year of life; one more than she would have had.

That much couldn't be said about her, however.

If anything, she felt regret over the fact that she would be purposely putting her mother through another game where she would very well lose her, just as she had lost her son. Her mother was a strong woman, but Quinn didn't know if she would be able to witness the death of yet another child; the only child she had left; the only family she had left.

Another would have to be over how she wished she had volunteered sooner than she had—she's got to be the only one in district twelve who has ever wished that—, though she never thought that would ever have to be a problem.

As soon as she saw the face of the other girl who'd volunteered along with her, she felt her heart drop.

Seeing the girl only made her hate the games that much more, because now, Quinn knew she wasn't going to let that girl Katniss—she had said—die before her; not if she could help it.

She wasn't going to let those beautiful pale-gray eyes close for an eternity in that arena, nor let the brunette's sister go sister less, and their mother daughterless. She had already saved one Everdeen, she could save this one.

And with those thoughts, the door to her room opened to let her mother in.

Languidly, Quinn stood from the couch and nervously put her hands into her pant pockets while lowering her head, not wanting to look into the terrified eyes of her mother.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said huskily, her voice slightly cracking.

Hearing her daughter's heartfelt words, Judy immediately broke down in sobs, her legs giving way as she dropped down to the floor. Quinn quickly rushed across the room and sat down beside her sobbing mother before pulling the woman sideways onto her lap where the older blonde promptly buried her face into her daughter's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around her mother's middle and pulled her closer to her body.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Quinn said weakly once again as she continued to hold her mother, silent tears rolling down her face. Never has Quinn felt like more of an ass than at this moment. She was going to die in the games, that much she was sure about. However, she would be leaving her mother with no family. That was something she didn't want.

"Why, Quinn, why did you do it? This was supposed to be your last year! You were safe!" said Judy's muffled voice against Quinn's wet neck, but the younger blonde heard her mother's words clearly.

"Sam, Mama. She reminded me of Sam." Quinn said after she placed her forehead against her mother's. With those words, Judy understood.

Their three minutes were up not long after that.

Before her mother had left, she had studied her face as she held it between her hands as if she were trying to remember every little thing that consisted of it before giving her a light kiss to her forehead and an 'I love you'. After that, she had removed herself from her daughter's lap and left after the assigned Peacemaker posted at the room's entrance told her their time was up for the second time.

Once the door had closed behind her mother, all Quinn could do was stare at the mahogany door wistfully. That was the last time she was ever going to see her mother; her death will see to that. The blonde wondered if this was how her brother had felt when he had watched his family leave them through—what was likely—the very same door.

He had probably felt even more scared then she was right now because he had only been twelve at the time of his reaping, much younger than her. However, he was probably more hopeful too. Even though he knew he would be one of the smallest and weakest Tributes that year, he was still optimist that he could come out as the Victor; that was just how he was.

However, Quinn wasn't very hopeful. She had already decided her own fate; she would kill her own self, but only after her and Katniss were the remaining Tributes left in that arena. She would not give the Capitol the pleasure of seeing her die a brutal death by the hands of some blood thirsty career.

With one last look towards the mahogany door, Quinn got up from the floor and went to sit back down on the couch and assumed her previous position; hunched over with her elbows on her thighs and her hands covering her face, waiting for the Peacemakers to come in and get her so they could take her to the train station that was mostly only used for the games—transporting live and dead Tributes— or the transferring of Peacemakers. There would be no one else visiting her.

However, the opening of the mahogany door and the entrance of one Prim Rose Everdeen made that thought a contradiction. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She never would have thought that the young blonde would come visit here. Why she was there, Quinn had no idea.

"Hi," Prim greeted shyly and unsurely as she stood in front of a sitting Quinn while playing with her hands.

"Hello," Quinn replied after the shock wore off.

"Um, I wanted to thank you for volunteering for me and to wish you luck." And that was all Prim could say really. Quinn nodded her head in response to the young girl thanking her.

"You're welcome,"

There was a moment of silence where they both awkwardly stared at one another, not knowing what else to do or say.

"You sell good cheese," Quinn told the other blonde in an attempt at starting a conversation or else the rest of the three minutes they had would be spent by awkwardly staring at each other.

Prim perked up slightly. "Oh, thanks,"

Quinn nodded her head once again. They had once again drifted into silence once more when Prim Rose suddenly reached behind her back and untied the black sash that had been around her waist to compliment her dress. Unlooping the sash, Prim walked closer to where Quinn was sitting until she was standing directly in front of the teen.

"Here, give me your hand," Prim commanded gently. Curious, Quinn complied by giving the girl her right hand. Taking the older girl's hand, Prim proceeded to wrap her sash across Quinn's Palm then around her thumb before wrapping the sash down her wrist until it went to the middle of her forearm.

"There," Prim said as she secured the wrap with experienced hands, having down this penalty of times for her big sister when she'd sprain her wrist while hunting. ", now you can take this with you so you'll know that there are people here in District 12 who wish you luck."

Quinn's eyes watered at those words. This girl came in here to wish her luck and to give her a token even though she was, technically (as far as the girl knew), her sister's enemy. Prim would most likely rather see her dead than her sister Katniss, but she still came anyway to wish her well. If Quinn wasn't certain about her decision before, she was sure now. She'd make sure that Katniss came back to this sweet girl.

Clearing her throat, Quinn hoarsely spoke, "I'll try my best to protect your sister."

The younger blonde beamed gratefully before throwing her arms around the teen's neck to bring her into a hug. Surprised at the girl's actions, it took Quinn a second to cooperate before hesitantly wrapping her arms around the girl to return the hug.

Feeling the girl finally return her hug, Prim tightened her grip. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

Not long after that, when Prim Rose was forced to leave, another visitor entered the room; one that she barely recognized.

"Why'd you do it?" Gale asked Quinn in greeting, but the blonde said nothing. She just continued to sit on the couch, now reclined back, looking at him blankly. "Answer me," he demanded in frustration, his voice raised slightly. However, Quinn continued to say nothing. Letting out a sigh in frustration, Gale ran a hand through his dark hair while looking down at the ground as if it would give him the answers the blonde wouldn't.

After taking a moment to calm himself down, Gale decided to drop it and ask the girl what he was originally there for.

"Look," Gale started with another sigh as he brought his head back up to stare into the blonde's hazel eyes, "I know when you get out there in the arena you're only gonna want to worry about your own ass, but I'm asking you, if you don't mind, to please try and protect Katniss if you have the chance. She means a lot to me and her family, and helps out a lot of the people here in the Seams, so we'd appreciate it if you could look out for her, given the chance." The brunette man asked slowly, making sure that the blonde understood every little word that he was saying.

"Basically," Quinn finally said, "What you're really saying is; don't be the one to kill her." Quinn stated bluntly; she could read between the lines.

"Yes," Gale answered hesitantly but unashamedly. They stared at one another down before Quinn finally spoke.

"Fine," Quinn said.

Gale let out a sigh of relief as he felt himself start to relax slightly.

He knew that Quinn worked in the mines, he'd seen her there himself when he was forced to work there whenever he needed some extra cash for him and his family. And because she worked in the mines, he knew that she was muscular for a woman; you had to be if you were a miner. He also knew that she would not be afraid to do what she needed to do in order to survive, especially if she had entered the mines earlier than most in the Seams. It made him feel better to know that he was able to get someone who could prove dangerous on Katniss' side.

"Thanks," Gale said with a slight nod of his head before exiting the room.

Quinn shook her head as she watched the young man leave. It seemed there were quite a few people who wanted Katniss to live. Of course she had already planned on making sure that happened, but she could have done without the brunette man assuming that she'd try and kill someone from her own District. No one from District 12 has ever done it, so why would she be the first? She guessed she had an idea as to why he'd think that, but that only caused her to become annoyed.

About ten minutes after Gale left, two Peacemakers entered the room and told her it was time to take their leave for the train.

They were now one step closer to the capitol.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Either way, leave a review of what you thought.**

**Next Chapter: Katniss and Quinn meet Haymitch.**

**Rae Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moore Info: Thank you to KaytheThiefofTruth, StormBrisingr (X2) and The Reviewer for the reviews. **

_StormBrisingr_**, I'm just going with the flow with Katniss and Quinn. So I haven't really decided when they will grow to like each other, but I can see it happening mostly in the arena.**

**And I've decided to mostly use the movie to help me out; it's so much easier.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Standing up from the couch, Quinn exited the room and walked into the lobby of the Justice building with the two guards following on either side of her. Waiting in the lobby with her own guards, was Katniss. The girl was standing silently in between the Peacemakers with her head down and her arms crossed, however, the girl looked up and at Quinn curiously when she heard the blonde and her guards footsteps.

After Quinn joined Katniss in the lobby, they were quickly escorted outside to where a car—a rarity in District 12—was waiting for them to climb into so it could take them to the train station, where the train that would haul them to the Capitol was waiting.

Upon entering the passenger side of the dark gray car when instructed, they were greeted with the pale face and beaming smile of Effie Trinket, who sat by the door right behind the driver, who was also a Peacemaker; Katniss sat in the middle on the uncomfortable bump while Quinn sat behind the passenger seat, which was quickly filled with another Peacemaker.

The capitol really didn't want the Tributes to have any kind of opportunity to escape, didn't they?

The capitol had nothing to worry about there. If one of the Tributes tried to escape before they got on the train for the capitol—and it has happened before—then the President would have the runaway Tribute caught and entered into the games along with four other boys and girls from their District, and that Tribute would always seem to die on the first day by the hands of someone from their District.

Though it was rare for that to happen, it still happened and it never failed to serve as a reminder to those who were considering running away as they were held up in their holding rooms, awaiting to be taken to the train. It was why they left the holding room doors unlocked, it served as a taunt really, saying; 'Go ahead, we'll make it easy for you, but just remember: once you run…remember that there will be consequences _when _you are caught—may the odds be ever in your favor.'

As they drove through the Seams and towards the train station, Quinn kept her eyes out her side's window and took in her hometown and its people one last time as Effie rambled on about something she could care less about; she wasn't even listening.

Well, she was aware of one thing though, no matter how much attention she gave to the window. She could feel the heat of the other Tribute's body and her gaze as she too ignored Effie's excited rambles to study the other volunteer with curious eyes, not only taking in the blondes rare beauty, but also the familiar dark sash that was wrapped expertly around the older teen's right hand that was balled into a loose fist on her right thigh.

Where had she gotten that sash? Katniss thought with her brow furrowed in confusion. Katniss was certain that that sash was the one her younger sister had been wearing, but how did the blonde get it? She couldn't have gotten it unless she had seen her sister. Did that mean her sister visited the other Tribute? And If so, why? And why give the girl her sash?

Well, there was one thing that Katniss did know, and that was Quinn Fabray came with a lot of questions that Katniss planned on having her answer them when the right opportunity presented itself. She hated not knowing things, especially if it had anything to do with the people she cared about.

After driving for fifteenth minutes, the driving Peacemaker brought the car up to a stop beside a gate house and in front of a large, metal gate that guarded a narrow, concrete pathway that was boarded by tall, dark green trees that led to the train station and their awaiting train.

The driver rolled down all four windows in the car as two Peacemakers, who had been waiting in the gate house, came on either side of the car to check and scan the faces of each person in the car with some device neither Quinn nor Katniss has ever seen before. Once their faces were scanned, they then proceeded to check the car's trunk before they were satisfied that all was in order and allowed them to go through the gates. They drove about two miles out before they stopped in front of a set of steep stairs that went up a large, grassy hill.

The two Tributes were then instructed to exit the car.

Quinn got out first seeing as she was closest to the door, and then Katniss, who had been chivalrously helped out of the car by a pale, awaiting hand that sent unfamiliar shivers down her spine. And as their hands touched for a first time, both girl's eyes locked onto one another for a few seconds before Effie's high pitched voice broke the connection.

They then started up the stairs with Effie carefully leading the way with her pink high heels and her rambles, while Katniss and Quinn climbed side by side with the two Peacemakers silently taking up the back.

When reaching the top, the awaiting train came into view; a long and slim train that was sliver and had many window. It was obviously high tech, most likely from District 3. In Quinn's opinion, the train reminded her of a silver bullet and was pretty sure that it would be as fast as one too, considering the technology the career Districts, District 3, and the capitol possessed.

The two Peacemakers searched their bodies one last time as if there were a chance once of them could have slipped something on their person during the fifteen minute car ride. They were then allowed to board the train after the Peacemakers were satisfied.

Effie led the two Tributes through three narrow automatic sliding doors, and into a car that resembled a spares living room; if one were to reside in a moving train. The carpet was forest green, and there were four plush arm chairs that were on either side of a mahogany coffee table.

Farthest from them and to the right of another door that led to another car, was a mahogany counter, and above that was a matching cabinet that had see-through double doors which displayed an assortment of glass cups that were for the wine and whisky that were waiting in glass decanters on the counter.

"You two have a seat while I go try to find Haymitch—he's probably in the bar car." Effie said to the two before giving them one last blinding smile as she left them alone in the car.

At the mention of Haymitch's name, Quinn's jaw clenched as anger flashed through her body.

"Hey," Katniss called from where she sat in one of the plush chairs that was facing the door Effie had just left, and by a window that showed blurred tree's being left behind in the train wake—though it didn't seem as if they were going that fast seeing as the train was silent and steady as it made its way; it was like they weren't moving at all.

"Come sit. I want to ask you something." the brunette said with a pat to the chair that was next to hers, indicating her desires when the blonde turned her head to look at her in question.

Quinn looked at the chair that was beside Katniss reluctantly before quickly giving in and going over to sit down next to the other girl; she sat slouched with her legs spread apart and her arms resting on the chair's arms as she stared at the door ahead of her, trying not to let the other girl's gaze get to her.

Katniss studied the blonde for half a minute—something she seemed to be doing a lot lately—before speaking once more. "Why did you volunteer yourself? From what I understand, you don't even know my sister—you only met her once, so why do it? Why give your life to a girl you don't know?" Katniss asked the question that had been plaguing her ever since their reaping.

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she slowly turned her head to look into the brunette's pale-gray eyes that were rapidly roaming her face. She was not surprised that the girl had asked her that question, in fact, she had been expecting it. However, even so, she was not ready to relay that information yet, so, Quinn just shrugged and said:

"I just did,"

Katniss was clearly not satisfied with that answer and looked as if she were going to comment on that when the car's door opened to let in an unkempt blonde man with jaw length hair. He was clutching, in his right hand, a glass of alcohol that was quickly drained after he stumbled his way over to the counter.

Quinn tensed in her chair, and her hands, that were still resting on the chair's arms, balled as the receded anger she had felt at the mere mention of the man's name, came back in full force as she watch him, obviously drunk, trying to refill his glass with whisky from one of the decanters.

While Quinn blamed the Capitol for her brother's death, Quinn also placed some of that blame on the drunken man who was putting ice cubs in his drink. He was supposed to be there to mentor her brother and give him the advice he needed so that his chances of surviving in the arena would be better than what they had been.

He clearly knew how to survive seeing as he did so so brilliantly, and during one of the most brutal kinds of games; a Quarter Quell. But no, he was clearly only interested in getting himself drunk like he was obviously now as he stumbled his way towards them with his drink in hand before heavily plopping down into the chair that was directly in front of the glaring blonde.

With his eyes closed, Haymitch spoke with a slight slur. "Congratulations," he took a gulp of his drink, "you two were lucky enough to be reaped; embrace the probability of your imminent death, and know, in your heart, that there is nothing that I can do to save you." He finished before finishing off the rest of his drink.

"But we already know that, don't we?" Quinn asked; her voice hard.

Haymitch froze; his head was throw back as he had tried to get the last drops of whisky from his glass but only succeeded in having ice cubes spill out onto his face and on his new shirt and pants. Slowly bringing his head back and into normal position, Haymitch opened his eyes and stared at the familiar blonde in front of him; one he hadn't seen in six years.

"You're not going to kick me in the crotch this time, are you little one?" he said in recognition, a smirk on his face, though, he was trying to mask the guilt that he felt trying to take over his face.

Shooting up from her chair, Quinn stood there for a few seconds glaring down at an unweaving Haymitch with a clenched jaw and tightly balled fists before storming out of the car to find Effie, who was sitting in a dining room of sorts eating cake.

After asking the woman where her sleeping quarters were, the woman happily stood and led her two cars down and into a hallway that had a door on either side; one immediately to the right upon entering and one the left at the end of the car; hers was the one on the left that said 'Male Tribute' in large, metallic letters. After giving the cotton candy haired woman a good bye, Quinn entered her quarters for the night.

* * *

Quinn lay in bed with her left foot flat on the mattress so that her knee was up and in the air. She was playing with the black sash that Prim Rose had given her while thinking about Haymitch and his alcoholism hindering his ability to mentor her brother and now her and Katniss.

Her brother had always been the smallest one of the two twins, and it had been that way ever since their birth when he had come out considerably smaller than his younger sister, something that worried their father—a man who was not used to such weakness with him being the son of two careers from District 2. And because of his upbringing, he felt that he should do the very same thing to his children just as his parents had done to him; and so, he had them start training for the games as soon as they hit their second year of life.

At first, he had them start small and easy, but as they got older, he had them doing larger and harder things.

Though, the training they received from their father was not as intense as what he had done when he was growing up in District 2, it was still effective in making them cry out in exhaustion. However, that was almost always Sam who did that. Quinn normally excelled at whatever her father handed out to them, Sam…not so much. He tended to struggle with each assignment Russell gave out to the two.

With Sam being born so small, he had respiratory problems that still bothered him the older he got, which made doing the things Quinn could do easily, much more harder for him.

It got to the point where he had begged his father five years before their first reaping to let him stop.

Russell had said no at first.

He was a career, so he knew what they were capable of doing. He wanted his son and daughter to have the best chance they could get should their name ever be called.

However, out of his two kids, he was more worried about Sam than he was Quinn. He knew that his daughter would be able to handle herself and maybe even have a good chance at winning, but Sam? He knew that the odds were not in the boys favor, and that was why he pushed him as hard as he did.

However, when the boy deliberately kept going through his assignments as slow as he could, Russell just gave up after many months of frustration. It was one thing for the boy to complain about their training, but another thing if he was not going to give his best all together.

He could not teach him if he was not willing. Instead, he decided to up the intensity of his daughters training now that her brother was not there to slow her down and hope that his son was not called.

But of course, that was not how the fates worked.

Five years later, after he let his son stop his training, his name was called, and because he gave up on his son, he had died a brutal death by the hands of a career who later one the games. All his fears had played out on that fateful day.

Quinn guessed that her father had blamed himself for the death of his son, which would explain why he had reacted the way he did.

If Quinn's father had buckled down and made his son continue on with his training, then maybe Sam would have had a better chance at winning, even though they both knew that that would have been unlikely.

Quinn could remember when she and her mother had watched from outside their house as a metallic hearse stopped two meters from the home. Four people had gotten out of that car; one of them being her dead brother in a wooden casket, the two Peacemakers who had hauled him out, and Haymitch Abernathy.

Just two week previously when they had been in the lobby of the Justice Building after their visit with Sam, they had seen the unkempt man there conversing with the Mayor of Seams.

Immediately recognizing who the man was—he was, after all, the only living Victor from District 12—Quinn suddenly ran off to chase after the man as soon as he left the Mayor's side to make his way outside the building and to his awaiting car that would take him to the train station; her parents had quickly followed after her, wanting to keep her close; especially after having their son reaped.

Once reaching the man, who was just about to enter the backseat of the car that was being held open by a Peacemaker, Quinn had stopped him by shouting out, _"Wait!" _

Haymitch had turned around upon hearing the eleven year olds voice, and looked down at the blonde with his bushy brows that were raised and slightly glazed eyes as he took in the serious looking girl who stood in front of him in a white sun dress, and combat boots.

Before the lone Victor could inquire as to what the young girl wanted, Quinn spoke, saying, _"You'll show him, right? You promise to show him everything you know about winning the games—like you did?" _with wide and hopeful eyes that cause Haymitch's face to soften.

He'd never had the sibling—he was guessing—of one of the Tributes come and personally ask him to promise them to teach their sister or brother everything he knew. That was mostly because he never attended the reaping's; today was an exception. It caused his heart to ache.

Quinn's parents had finally caught up to the girl and had immediately chastised her for running off before turning their attention to the infamous man in front of them, and apologized to him for their daughter's behavior; the man had waved them off.

As Haymitch watched the girl's father drag his frustrated and struggling daughter away from him, something inside him caused him to shout out, _"Hey little one!",_ gaining Quinn and her parents attention.

Once getting it, Haymitch ran a hand of uncertainty through his thin blond locks as he shifted from foot to foot before letting out a puff of air he didn't realize he had been holding in. He knew that he'd regret what he was about to say later, but he couldn't help it; not when the young girl looked back at him with those eyes—eyes that looked at him as if he would be the one to personally save her brother from his imminent death.

"_I'll teach him the things he'll need to know."_

As soon as those words left his mouth the blonde had beamed up at him and said, _"You promise?"_

"_Yes, little one, I promise." _Haymtich replied; another thing he would come to regret because eleven days later Samuel Fabray was brutally killed after eating a handful of berries that paralyzed him from the waist down; something he should have taught the boy about.

When he was on the train drinking his sorrows away, like he did every year as the train brought him back to District 12—along with District 12's Tributes in their caskets—instead of getting into the car that was waiting to take him back to his home in Victors' Village after getting off the train, he got in the passenger side of the male tributes hearse. During the whole car ride, the only thing that rolled around in the man's drunken mind was of the failed promise he had made to the young girl.

Upon reaching the home that had once housed the dead male Tribute, who he had come to know as Sammy—something that he normally didn't do, which was to call them by their last name or some kind of per name that the Tributes disliked—he could immediately see the faces of Sammy's mother, and the girl whose promise he had failed to uphold.

When Quinn saw the obviously drunk man exit the passenger side of the hearse that was only used on days like these, the blood inside Quinn's body instantly began to bubble, and her body shook because of it. During the days after her brother's death and her father's arrest, all the young blonde could think about was the promise the man had made to her.

She knew that even though the man had made that promise to her, that there would still be a great chance of her brother dying. However, Quinn had expected for Sam to survive more than two days. She had thought that by having learned from the experienced man—things that even her father couldn't teach him—Sam would have been able to survive longer than what he did, instead of dying what was consider to be the most brutal death of the 68th Hunger Games.

So it should come to no surprise that as soon as the unkempt man, who reeked of alcohol, crouched down in front of Quinn in order to say how sorry he was, the blonde girl kicked him in the crotch.

Hard.

Quinn had ignored her mother shouting her name in shock as she glared down at Haymitch, who had fell forward to the ground clutching his privates and said,_ "You said you'd teach him! I bet you just drank the whole time!" _before running off. The peacemakers were about to chase after her but was stopped by a groaning Haymitch.

Quinn blamed the man for her brother's death just as she blamed the Capitol.

His alcoholism prevented him from teaching his Tributes all the things they would need to know in order to stay alive for several days inside the arena. The longer they stayed alive, the better their odds were in becoming the next Victor.

Sighing, Quinn got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser that was in her room, and opened up the top-drawer where only one white sleeping shirt and pants lay in waiting for her; both had her District number stenciled proudly in bold, black letters on the left breast of the shirt, and upper right thigh of the thin sleep pants. Under the numbers was the Capitol's logo, which was equally displayed in color and pride.

Taking them out and placing them on top of the dresser for when she was ready to put them on, Quinn began to unbutton her father's dress shirt. Once off, Quinn neatly folded it before putting it inside the now empty drawer.

Now standing in only her sports bra and pants, Quinn took off her jeans and promptly checked the pockets out of habit, finding the mocking jay pin she had forgotten she had pocketed before leaving for the square.

Looking at the pin, Quinn thinks about how odd it was that the pin's owner, Katniss, and her, whom now had possession over it after said owner bumped into her, would find themselves on the same train heading towards the Capitol as this years Tributes.

It was as if the pin had chosen them somehow, because this whole situation just screamed fate.

Quinn rubbed at the pin a few times before deciding that now was the ideal time to finally give Katniss her pin back. She had, after all, hoped to use it as an excuse to see her again. Though, when she had wished that, she did not think they would both be in their current situation.

The blonde quickly dressed in the provided sleepwear before exiting her room to go to the brunette's room at the other end of the hall. Standing outside Katniss' door, Quinn could hear the TV inside the girls room playing.

"…_**The moment a Tribute becomes a Victor." **_

Quinn knocked on the girls door just as the TV inside the room was quickly turned off.

A few seconds later, the door to Katniss' room slid open with a light hiss. The blonde immediately took notice of the girl's hair, which was let down and flowing freely down the girl's back in chocolate waves. Quinn thought her— and not for the first time—as beautiful. It took everything within her to keep her face indifferent as she fought off a blush.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asked Quinn curiously before looking out the room and up and down the hall before looking back to the blonde once more. At the sound of the brunette's voice, Quinn was brought from her thoughts of the other girl's beauty with a light shake of her head. She then held out her left hand to present the golden pin.

"You dropped this when you bumped into me earlier on main street. I thought you'd might want it back." Quinn explained to the other girl with her palm still held out, the pin resting in the middle of it. Katniss stared at the pin in Quinn's hand in shock for a few seconds before taking it from the blonde's calloused hand.

When she had arrived at her house after selling some game and obtaining the pin from the hob, she had immediately noticed its absence when she had attempted to gift it to her little sister in hopes of claming the younger girl's nerves. She thought she must have dropped it somewhere in her haste to get home, but she never would have thought the blonde she had bumped into, who weirdly turned out to be her Tribute partner, would pick it up.

"Thanks," Katniss whispered gratefully. By Quinn returning the pin back to her, she would be able to have something to remind her of home and her sister; even if she hadn't been able to gift her the pin, it was intended for her and she planned on staying alive to make sure she got it.

Quinn gave Katniss a curt nod in reply before leaving with a goodnight.

"Wait," Katniss called out to the blonde's retreating form. When the blonde turned to look at her in question, she continued, "What was that with you and Haymitch?"

Quinn bit her lip while looking off to the side before replying. "It was nothing,"

Katniss eyes squinted skeptically. "It didn't look like 'nothing.' It looked like you knew each other."

Quinn let out a sigh before looking back at the brunette girl. "I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to give you your pin back." she said with a gesture towards the pin that was tightly clenched in Katniss' hand.

A moment of silence followed after Quinn spoke where both Tributes just stared at one an other; Quinn at Katniss blankly and Katniss at Quinn searchingly.

"Fine," Katniss finally spoke, letting the blonde keep her secrets for now. "I'll leave it for now." Quinn gave her a small smile before leaving to go back to her room.

Katniss watched her go with calculating eyes before going back inside her room to turn in for the night.

* * *

**Moore Info: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review.**

**Next Chapter: Breakfast with Haymitch and Effie.**

**Rae out!**


End file.
